uchihaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu Mizushima
Ryu Mizushima (''リュウ水島 Literally meaning "''Dragon Water Island") is a worshiper of Jashin, and is famous for his mass-assassination. Ryu earned the nickname Aooni (or Blue Demon), through his massive raids done while using the same combination of hidden mist jutsu and silent killing, used by Zabuza Momochi. Background Growing up in the midst of conflict with his younger brother was tough. Both of Ryu’s parents were shinobi, who were on missions more times than not, and rarely returned home when in the village. Ryu was responsible for watching over his younger brother Ryo, who’s name was both a pun spin-off of Ryu, and Ryou, or currency. Ryu entered the Mist’s Ninja academy at the age of 9, graduated at the age of 10 best in his class, and became a chunin a year later on the date. Ryu however found most of his inner turmoil, from resentment from his younger brother, who also graduated the academy on the same day, and who almost defeated him during the chunin exams. Ryu was growing impatient, and was tired of having to watch over his younger brother, who be all means didn’t need a a babysitter. One night, in cold blood Ryu attempted to assassinate his younger brother, who had for some time been expecting it. The kunai slipped straight through his body. Ryu was forced to flee, for Ryo was ready to strike back, and at this point Ryu knew he couldn’t stay with or even near his brother. For several more years he trained, and eventually became a Jonin. Once, on mission with Ryo, Ryu once again attempted to assassinate Ryo, but this time failed; Ryu’s Katana clashed with Ryo’s mighty Mizukami. At this moment, Ryu became classified as an A-Rank rouge Ninja, and fled into the Land of waves. During a brief time, within approximately 3 months of abandoning his village, Ryu had become an S-Rank Missing-Nin, follower to Jashin, and killer of many. One day in the land of water, as Ryu approached the Mist there was a pull in his mind. He wasn't sure what caused it at first, at least not until he jumped to the side, avoiding a massive blue blade, wielded by a Ninja wearing Kirigakure atire. He heard a voice in his head, it was Jashin, he took his twin katana's and executed the man before him in Jashin's name, one blade piercing the mans heart, the other his skull, then he took the blade, realizing the man he killed was one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. He claimed the title as his own. After many ventures, many assassinations, and much training; Ryu was approached by a medium-height man with short Grey hair, wearing a black robe, with a padded brace, and Grey and red clouds. carrying a 3-bladed scythe. Initially he believed this to be a fellow Jashinist, Hidan, however it was not. The man wielded Hidan’s Scythe, and in fact was wearing one of Jashin’s Necklaces. The man extended an invitation to the Akatsuki, for a moment he was unsure if this man could be trusted, but he chose to accept. When he approached the hideout, he was met by 9 others, not including the man who brought him there, making him the 11th member. He was partnered with Tsubaki Kurotsuchi, and his new team was dubbed “Infamous Blood”. As a Member of the Akatsuki, he was appointed the title "Missionary of Jashin" offering his prey to become loyal servents of Jashin in return for their lives. Ryu and Tsubakicontinued smaller missions until they were assigned the capture of the eight tails. The land was scarred from the epic battle. At the time, Izumo, the Eight Tails Jinchuriki was visiting his close friend Sazuna of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Ryu defeated Sazuna, took her blade, and used it during the battle against the eight tails, however he was defeated, and as such left the blade behind, sparing the injured Sazuna. During the "Jinchuuriki hunting arc" Ryu, Tsubaki, Katsuro, and Junichi teamed up to face off against the most powerful Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. Though the mission was a failure Ryu managed to absorb a small portion of the 9-Tails Chakra and seal it within Kawaejji. Katsuro and Junichi are assisting in the manifestation of the Chakra, to transform Ryu into a Pseudo-Jinchuuriki similar to Sora, Ginkaku, and Kinkaku. Personality Ryu is generally calm when moving, and completing the tasks he is assigned to or training, however he has an incredibly low tolerance when it comes to waiting on things. Ryu is also very proud of his abilities, and thus became Conceited (Arrogant), though not showy. Appearance Ryu is medium height, with white hair and blue bangs (a result of his bloodline), he has fairly tanned skin, and can manipulate the form of his teeth to be either normal (dull), or sharp, like other swordsman of the mist. Ryu’s traditional clothing is merely a dull bluish-gray short sleave T-shirt, and dull tan shorts, however he is generally seen wearing his black cloak with a red brace with Grey clouds (on the brace). Ryu also has a diagonal strap for his sword. Abilities The same as any member of his clan, Ryu is capable of using the Hydration Technique and Water Breathing Technique. In fact, both are instinctive, and are always subconsciously active. Kekkei Genkai Swift Release Swift Release is and Nature Combination of Lightning and Wind, or for elite Shinobi just advanced Wind control and grants the user the ability to achieve unbelievable speeds. Examples of this are moving at a high speed, and not suffering bodily damage or tunnel vision. It also grants the ability to see things slower than they actually are. This essentially makes Swift Release users invulnerable to Taijutsu. Light Release (Borrowed in part from Princeharris1993) Light Release is a unique kekkei genkai, it's style in itself not requiring the simultaneously use of two different elements. Its superior counterpart is Hyper Release, and users of this can control all radiation of the Electromagnetic Spectrum, including Visible Light. The Users of Light Release can not only manipulate visible light, but can allow them to heal others as well, making them excellent users of Medical Ninjutsu. Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Growing up in the midst of conflict with his younger brother was tough. Both of Ryu’s parents were shinobi, who were on missions more times than not, and rarely returned home when in the village. Ryu was responsible for watching over his younger brother Ryo, who’s name was both a pun spin-off of Ryu, and Ryou, or currency. Ryu entered the Mist’s Ninja academy at the age of 9, graduated at the age of 10 best in his class, and became a chunin a year later on the date. Ryu however found most of his inner turmoil, from resentment from his younger brother, who also graduated the academy on the same day, and who almost defeated him during the chunin exams. Ryu was growing impatient, and was tired of having to watch over his younger brother, who be all means didn’t need a a babysitter. One night, in cold blood Ryu attempted to assassinate his younger brother, who had for some time been expecting it. The kunai slipped straight through his body. Ryu was forced to flee, for Ryo was ready to strike back, and at this point Ryu knew he couldn’t stay with or even near his brother. For several more years he trained, and eventually became a Jonin. Once, on mission with Ryo, Ryu once again attempted to assassinate Ryo, but this time failed; Ryu’s Katana clashed with Ryo’s mighty Mizukami. At this moment, Ryu became classified as an A-Rank rouge Ninja, and fled into the Land of waves. Time-Skip During a brief time, within approximately 3 months of abandoning his village, Ryu had become an S-Rank Missing-Nin, follower to Jashin, and killer of many. One day in the land of water, as Ryu approached the Mist there was a pull in his mind. He wasn't sure what caused it at first, at least not until he jumped to the side, avoiding a massive blue blade, wielded by a Ninja wearing Kirigakure atire. He heard a voice in his head, it was Jashin, he took his twin katana's and executed the man before him in Jashin's name, one blade piercing the mans heart, the other his skull, then he took the blade, realizing the man he killed was one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. He claimed the title as his own. Part II After many ventures, many assassinations, and much training; Ryu was approached by a medium-height man with short Grey hair, wearing a black robe, with a padded brace, and Grey and red clouds. carrying a 3-bladed scythe. Initially he believed this to be a fellow Jashinist, Hidan, however it was not. The man wielded Hidan’s Scythe, and in fact was wearing one of Jashin’s Necklaces. The man extended an invitation to the Akatsuki, for a moment he was unsure if this man could be trusted, but he chose to accept. When he approached the hideout, he was met by 9 others, not including the man who brought him there, making him the 11th member. He was partnered with Tsubaki Kurotsuchi, and his new team was dubbed “Infamous Blood”. As a Member of the Akatsuki, he was appointed the title "Missionary of Jashin" offering his prey to become loyal servents of Jashin in return for their lives. Ryu and Tsubakicontinued smaller missions until they were assigned the capture of the eight tails. The land was scarred from the epic battle. At the time, Izumo, the Eight Tails Jinchuriki was visiting his close friend Sazuna of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Ryu defeated Sazuna, took her blade, and used it during the battle against the eight tails, however he was defeated, and as such left the blade behind, sparing the injured Sazuna. During the "Jinchuuriki hunting arc" Ryu, Tsubaki, Katsuro, and Junichi teamed up to face off against the most powerful Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. Though the mission was a failure Ryu managed to absorb a small portion of the 9-Tails Chakra and seal it within Kawaejji. Katsuro and Junichi are assisting in the manifestation of the Chakra, to transform Ryu into a Pseudo-Jinchuuriki similar to Sora, Ginkaku, and Kinkaku. Weapons Ryu is a master of all of the Seven Swords of the mist, not only from his Generation, but also the previous Generation. Seven Swords of the Mist Kawaejji/Rivers Edge The blade is made from sapphire, and has many unique qualities similar to some of the other seven swords of the mist. Kawaejji is capable regenerating at incredible speeds regardless of the amount of damage done to it through any form of mineral. Kawaejji is capable of absorbing chakra as well as emitting it in large waves to do immense long-range damage to enemies, as well as create an atomic reation upon impact with another material with the correct chakra signal sent to the blade. Kawaejji is the hardest to master of the 7 Swords of the Mist. Kawaejji also has the ability to move through objects and organic materials without causing any vital or visable damage, and can cancel out the Hydration Technique. Any Reanimated individual who is defeated by Kawaejji is incapable of being reanimated regularly, as a result of the Nature Chakra within the Blade itself. Mizukami/Aquatic Mizukami is able to absorb water and automatically (almost instantly) repair itself -this includes the hilt- of all damage, additionally it converts water into chakra for power attacks, and can be used as a Chakra Blade, like many others. Naku/Time and Without Naku is an extremely dense blade made from a material known as Talonmite, said to be so dense only another blade of equal or greater density Talonmite can scratch it. Naku is known for it’s ability to absorb Chakra and create waves, gusts, and storms of Chakra that tear into the enemy. Naku’s abilities resemble Samehada so closely, some believe the spirit of Kisame Hoshigaki is attached to the blade, Giving it the nickname ‘Sharks Revenge’. Naku also has the ability to increase and decrease it’s weight, depending on the amount of Chakra it’s Wielder outputs. The user of Naku is also able to take in any chakra the blade absorbed during a fight, to replenish their own Chakra. Unlike Samehada, Naku has no consciousness and therefore can be wielded by anyone (though special training is still require to master it). Sasu Hachi/Stinging Bee Sasu Hachi “The Stinging Bee” is a longsword, and known replacement of Nuibari “The Sewing Needle”. Sasu Hachi itself, uses a pole-arm as it’s hilt, additionally it can extend or contract the length of either the blade or the pole-arm. Sasu Hachi has a natural poison seal, which paralyzes the target. Generally the strength of the poison depends on the wielder’s will. The poison seal on the blade can only be seen when the blade comes in contact with a foreign poison. Hiramekarei The sword is capable of storing chakra and the two holes at the tip of the blade emit it on command. This can then be formed into various weapons, including a hammer or a longer sword. The size of the resulting weapon appears to depend upon the amount of chakra stored up beforehand, meaning a larger quantity will be met with a similar increase in the weapon's ultimate size. These weapons are also formed with notable speed. It can also emit chakra in pulses. Kubikiribosho/Executioners Blade Like the other weapons employed by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, the sword possesses a unique power, this being its ability to reform itself using the iron harvested from the blood of its victims. This regenerative process takes place almost instantaneously and is capable of bringing the weapon back to its original condition no matter how severe the damage is, from a simple chip or nick to a complete separation of over half the blade. Shadobein/Shadow Bane Shadobein can shroud itself in fire or water, both of which can be manifested through taking in Nature Energy, or it's weilders Chakra. Additionally Shadobein can increase the user's Genjutsu ability, and extend the reach and power of any genjutsu by shrouding itself in a dull grey Chakra. Shadobein is also known for channeling the users Chakra, for use as a Chakra Blade. Trivia *The name Ryu Mizushima (リュウ水島) is Japanese for “Dragon Water Island” *The nickname Aooni (青鬼) is a Japanese word meaning “Blue Demon” *Ryu was introduced to the Akatsuki while he was training to master Kawaejji. *Ryu is still conflicted inside, and believes the only way to fix this, is by killing kis younger brother and possibly sensei who are the people he was once closest too. Qoutes *"Death is a temporal state. If one's spirit has the vitality necissary, one can inhabit a fresh corpse, and bring unto you knew life" - To Ryo Mizushima *"I wouldn't know honestly. My body ''and ''soul are imortal, unlike that idiot Hidan." - To Taro Hitsugaya *"So your the Akatsuki's Beast huh? Well.. Let's hope you can keep up." - To Tsubaki Kurotsuchi Jutsu *Water Release: Water Encampment Wall *Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave *Water Release: Large Projectile *Water Release: Rampaging Water *Water Release: Rising Water Slicer *Water Release: Snake's Mouth *Water Clone Technique *Hydration Technique *Grudge Rain *Wind Release: Great Breakthrough *Wind Release: Great Slashing Tornado *Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon *Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder *Lightning Release: False Darkness *Lightning Dragon Tornado *Lightning Hack *Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar *Light Transparent Cutter Technique *Walking on Light Technique Reference Most Concepts are © SwindleCSX (HakaObedient) Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and the general Concept is © Masashi Kishimoto. The general idea for the OC is thanks to osy057, artwork is © osy057! CCG by me! Update Log **THIS OC IS INCOMPLETE: Please do NOT edit this OC **THIS OC IS A PERSONAL OC: Please do not collaborate by adding or removing information **CCG updated 2015 Category:Original Character Category:Haka